Kumo wa ii naa?
by asterisque
Summary: Clouds are nice ne? Shikamaru found something he likes more than his beloved clouds though...that something, or rather someone is Temari. But what feelings does she have for him? And why does he want her to say yes?...[ShikaTem oneshot!]


-

**Disclaimer: You know the standard one? Yeah...**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yet another one-shot. This pairing is probably my second fave Naruto pairing. This is _dedicated_ to princessaly!!! She's my very lovely beta who also beta-ed this ficcy! She's so awesome I tell ya. She stayed up till VERY late...well very** **_early _to beta my fic. **

**_IMPORTANT!!_: If you did not know, the Japanese word 'Ii' (pronouced, like the letter 'E' or 'ie' or the 'ee' in kn_ee_.) has several meanings. It can mean, good, great, pleasent, nice, lovely, fine, okay, alright, satisfying, etc. etc. depending on how you use it. But anyways at the end when Shikamaru said 'ii' he meant mix of all its meanings. **

**'Kumo wa ii na' means _something like _'Cloudsare nice right.'(or something like 'don't you think'?) hard to explain...anyways...**

**Well enjoy!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"Mendokusei," a strong voice was heard amongst the field of wild tall grasses. The tired looking figure laid in the mess of greens and browns. Both his arms crossed behind his head, supporting it and his legs comfortably sprawled apart on the slightly soft ground.

"Kumo wa ii naa…"

Shikamaru carefully looked up into the pretty blue sky and starred at the big and fluffy puffs of clouds that slowly made its way across the endless sky. They seemed so free, careless, and so peaceful. He always thought he was like the cloud, that's why he liked them so much. But now he's not so sure. Clouds were so troublesome-less and he was that kind of person too.

So then why did he have to go and ask such a troublesome question? He didn't know.

But he didn't know that the result would cause him so much pain. There was an unfamiliar ache in his heart. The world seemed to have stopped as he didn't really notice anything anymore. Not even clouds could make his day after what had happened.

He still had a slight feeling that all was going to end right? The blonde beauty didn't say "yes" but she didn't say "no" either. So the needle was still hanging on the thread, even if it was about to fall? She didn't say no but she suggested reasons as to why it would be better to say no. But still the point was that she didn't say it right? Damn Temari would always give mixed emotions. It was too hard for even him, a genius, to understand.

He sighed frustrated. _'Damn it women, why do you have to be so troublesome.'_

How hard would it be to say yes? Y-e-s. See? Easy, just three simple letters so why couldn't she say it?

She left him in pure frustrated and anxious agony. Didn't she know that? At least saying 'no' would be making it a lot easier for him.

The handsome young man closed his eyes and floated into his mind of memories, reminiscence of the past…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_13 year old Shikamaru…Chunin exams…_**

**-**

"_Shikamaru your opponent will be Temari of Suna." _

'_Damn it, another woman.' He thought that Kin girl was already enough, but now he will have to fight Temari? He cringed. What is with it with him and getting female opponents._

_He swore if Naruto hadn't pushed him down the arena he would have forfeit. The whole competition idea was too troublesome anyway. Did you see her eyes? Did you see her seriously deadly eyes?_

_Her seriously deadly …beautiful deep green eyes…_

_He sighed. _

"_You may begin." The jounin instructed._

_-_

_He had never met such a, troublesome women before. This blonde was more troublesome than his blonde teammate. She was a lot stronger than his previous female opponent. He actually sort of wanted to win but he couldn't, so he just kept dodging her vicious attacks. _

_-_

"_I don't care whether I become Chunin or not. Men don't fight women…" The raven haired shinobi began. 'Its not like a guy can just clobber up a girl.' he thought._

"_If you don't come at me, then I'll just have to come to you!" She said stated with utter distaste. She will not be looked down upon because she is a woman. _

"_But then again…A man can't lose to a woman either…"_

"…" _Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A small smirk played itself on his lips as the scene unwounded from is train of recollections. It was when they had really _first_ met and their first fight, literally.

She's so fiery, feisty, strong and wasn't some pushover, she was nearly the complete opposite of him. Maybe that's what made him so attracted to her. Opposites attract right? It made her different from the other girls. The twenty-three year old man felt a slight spark of pride and coolness when he remembered what he said to her. With the broadening smirk etched on his lips and his eyes opened he laid immobile on the planes of his favorite place as his intently gaze watched the clouds wonder across the sun-less but bright sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Elsewhere in Konoha…_**

"Temari, what's wrong with you?" The kazekage inquired her older sister in an emotionless tone.

They were in Konoha on business of course, business here also meant that she could visit her one and only.

"Ga-gaara, no-nothing…" she managed to stutter out. If was not like Temari to stutter and not eat lunch on a nice cool day, unless of course she had a fight with _him_, which was probably the case this time.

A deep sigh was heard from the other end of the room.

"Aright, Tema. What did you do this time?" Her dark haired brother questioned.

That comment got Temari to abruptly stand up. "It wasn't my fault!" She stated in a slightly loud and annoyed voice. "If he didn't-...If he didn't ask…me too…" She started then stopped.

She really didn't want her siblings worrying about her and Shikamaru, especially when she has a certain anger-management-needed kazekage for a little brother. She didn't finish her sentence but ran the hell out of there, before they could see the tears that threatened to fall from her poignant eyes.

-

The four-spikey-pig-tailed women wiped the salty liquid drops away. How long has it been since she had cried? Heck. She couldn't even remember. Temari stopped and looked at where her feet took her. It was the pathway out of Konoha. A small smile idly made its way up to her lips as she remembered the first time they were here together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_15 year old Temari…after Chunin exam and Sasuke's retrieval mission…_**

"_See you…be careful going home." He looked at Temari's soulful dark forest green eyes._

"_Yeah," came Kankurou's curt reply._

_She felt slightly irritated. Why did it seem that his question was pointed towards her? And why did it seem like her brother was answering for her as well? _

"_If anything happens again we'll help out...Is that okay cry baby?"_

"_You talk too much… because of that women are…troublesome." He broke out into a grin._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Truthfully at that time she wanted to stay. More so she wanted him to tell her to stay. She wanted to find out more about the dark haired man, or more boy as he was then.

He was the first guy she had seen crying other than her brothers of course. The fan user really didn't think he was a crybaby, she only said that as a joke and he knew. She felt so much sympathy for him that day. In the room with him and his dad, it was the first time she had felt pity in a long time. She smiled at the thought at him crying. She hadn't seen him shed a tear since then. And now he seemed like the man who would never or has never let out such a _weak _emotion and expression.

She turned from the outskirt and entered back into the town. Konoha was filled with people as always. Right now what she wanted was to just be alone, not near anyone and not near him.

She slowly walked down the streets glancing at the side shops everyone then, she didn't take notice of them much and just continued to walk on. A big red and white sign came to her eyes. It was a small take-out restaurant. It was the day they had their official first date…on the day that they saw Sakura…the day they saw that Naruto came back to Konoha…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**18 years old Temari…Naruto's arrival…**_

_The two sat on wooden seats and ordered their meals. Temari propped her elbows on the table with a genuine small on her face. Shikamaru leaned back on his chair and grinned at her smile. The two finally decided to go on a date. They have been practically courting each other for two years now. He didn't feel any different from the guys that were on a date with their girlfriend, even though Temari was slightly older than he was. He didn't mind, and it seems like she didn't mind either. _

_The man she was looking at had entirely out grown her, and she knew it. He was taller, smarter, more mature and stronger than she. All the qualities she could hope for in a man. Not too mention he had killer looks and deeply dark captivating eyes._

_He made light conservation every now and then. He made her laugh out a few times. Their dark green and onyx orbs never leaving each others._

_Shikamaru paid for the bills even though she offered to pay half._

_-_

_Not five minutes after they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. _

"_Shikamaru! Temari-san! Who do you think it is?!"_

_A sudden voice interrupted them. Noticing who it was both immediately let go of each other's hands. Temari left hers by her side while Shikamaru hurriedly stuffed them into his pockets, and looked up to who Sakura was talking about. _

"_Hey, if it isn't Naruto!" Shikamaru greeted his long-time-no-see friend with a wide grin._

'_This guy…that runt..?' She thought to herself in bewildered. Temari watched in surprised as the three of them chatted, until a certain line came to her ears…_

"_So, are you on a date too?" A blonde guy said with a hint of slyness but no hint of it being a joke in his tone._

"_That's not it…" Shikamaru started not knowing what to say. _

"_You're joking, why would I go out with such a…The Chunin exams are near, I'm just going back and forth between here and Suna for meetings…" She continued for him._

"_It's troublesome but as an examiner, I was told to go and see off the messengers from Sand." He finished after her. _

_Unknown to the both of them the statements of denial they made gave each other subtle feelings of hurt throbbing in their chests._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Too deep in her thoughts she couldn't concentrate on where she was walking. Taking in her surrounding she found herself at a familiar place. It was an open area, full off growing grass that blew in perfect motion with the cool breeze. Something black perched itself from the floor of greens. That something resembled the top of a pineapple.

"Sh-shi-kamaru?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft and feminine voice calling out his name caused him to grudgingly sit up and turned his head to see who it was. His eyes slightly widened when he realised who it was.

"Temari? What are you doing here." He lay back down. _'Great. This is the last thing I needed.' _Closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Shika…" She looked away, when she felt herself tear up again. '_Damn it! Stop crying…'_

She got enough courage to sit down beside him. An odd tension was in the air.

"You know yesterday…What you asked really suprised me an-" Her _unusually_ meek voice started to speak out.

"Save it." He _really_ doesn't need this now.

"I didn't mean to run like that...It might not work out Shika…"

"How can you say that if you're not going to give it a go? Give _us_ a go." The angered man corrected himself.

"I…I…" Oh. He got her and she knew that. They loved each other right? She began to ask herself, when why couldn't she just say yes?

"Y-yes." She said unsurely at first. "Yes." She stated again, more firmly this time.

"What? What did you just say?" His eyes widened immensely. Did he just hear right?

"I want to marry you." She proclaimed without the slightest doubt in her eyes.

"Temari…" he sighed out her name. That entire painfully agonizing wait was for this? He flashed her, his sexy smirk and practically pounced on her after that.

The curvy woman slightly flushed at their position. Shikamaru's body was towered over hers. He was always the dominant type, always leading, in missions, in life…and in somewhere else too…She prettily colored even more at the thought.

"You mean it?" He asked. His face was dangerously close to her breast. She could feel his breathe tingling the skin of her neck. Just as she was about to speak her mouth got hungrily claimed by his.

His chapped lips feverishly moved atop her soft ones. She closed her eyes and began to kiss back with us much emotion and vigor, hungry for his touch. Shikamaru licked her lips hungry for more than what she was giving. He began to lightly nibble at her bottom lips demanding her entrance. She parted her lips ever slowly and gasped when she felt him forcefully ramming his tongue in. Her hands made its way to his neck pulling down closer, till his body grinded with hers. Shikamaru's also found it's way to her neck caressing it lovingly as her free hand ran up and down bare arms. He moaned into the never-ending kiss because of his feathery touch. The two remained in their hot lip-lock, until the need for oxygen arrived. He broke off.

-

The happy couple laid down on the grassy field with his now fiancée resting her head on his toned chest. They'll make it work. Some way, some how, even if she has to cut some connections and ties with Sand. Temari starred at the white fluffy clouds that calmy glided by above them and murmured something, to which Shikamaru replied earned him a gentle kiss on the side of his lips…They both smile….

At that moment…nothing else mattered.

-

-

-

-

"Shika?"

"hm?"

"Kumo wa ii naa?...I can see why you like them so much."

"Heh. You're one billion times more '_ii_' than clouds Temari."

-

-

-

"That's why I love you _so much **more**_…"

-

-

-

-

OWARI.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I don't want to hear how OOC it was. Cause really I don't think it would be if they are in love. But i guess it was a tad OCC.**

**I added bits, real scenes, from the real Naruto anime and after time skip manga to make it seem more plausible. I adore this pairing. So, how did you like it? Care to review? Good? Bad? haha. It's okay i can take it. Well please Read and Review:D The mouse arrow loves the bluish purple 'GO' button. haha.**

**Thank you again princessaly!! I (heart) you:D And thankyou to dear reviewers in advance!!**


End file.
